


Yagami Everywhere

by Fallen_L_Angel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Rivals to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor to Angst to Humor, Kaito suffers, Majima Everywhere - The Sequel, Majima is Yagami's spirit animal, Minor Spoilers, Sappy cheesy ending, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Shenanigans, Yagami's a little shit, my bad - Freeform, the angst was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_L_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_L_Angel
Summary: Yagami is a young man looking to forget his previous life and start fresh in Kamurocho. Kaito is an up-and-coming Yakuza looking to make his patriarch proud. Kaito hates Yagami for his pretty boy looks and his punk ass attitude. Yagami hates Kaito’s everything. They’re like fire and kerosene, mix them together and there’s bound to be explosions. (Alternatively, Yagami succeeds Majima and Kaito is the new Kiryu.)





	Yagami Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: There are some minor spoilers for Kaito and Yagami and how they were when they were younger and also for when Yagami first met Matsugane. However, there's nothing to big here and should be safe enough to read (unless you want zero spoilers, in which case the back button is your friend).
> 
> Warning(s): Minor Violence, Swearing, and implications of Yagami having a very unhealthy mental state (and I don't mean the funny kind).

It all started when Kaito went for a drink at Tender with some of his buddies and somehow pissed the new employee off. It wasn’t anything new for Kaito, really. For some reason people would look at his face and think “Look, a Yakuza, get him!” Not like they lasted long, Kaito was used to busting skulls and taking names.

What he wasn’t used to was a pretty boy bartender kicking him in the face and breaking his nose.

That was when they first met. Kaito didn’t even remember what the fight was about; words were spoken, looks were given, and soon fists were flying. To say Masuda-san was unamused had been the understatement of the century.

They’ve fought ten times since then and Kaito has won every single bout. Not without a fight though. Apparently, that Yagami kid was more vindictive than an old lady’s chihuahua, and once he had his teeth in your pant leg had a stronger grip than loan sharks did on their money. Kaito has tried countless times to be somewhat reasonable, contrary to his fellow family members’ beliefs, but something told him Yagami wanted his head on a silver platter.

It might have been the sudden uppercut to his jaw that emphasized this, but Kaito suspected it was more Yagami’s vicious snarl and venomous words.

“The hell you spacin’ out for!? Stop being stupid and fight, you jackass!”

Kaito was tempted to tell him that _he’s_ the one always picking fights with him, but the realization that he just got punched, along with a burst of adrenaline, drowned that out in a second.

“How ‘bout you stop jumpin’ me then, you punk ass bitch!”

About an hour later saw Yagami limping back to his apartment with swelled cheeks, a split lip, scrapped arms and legs, and bruised ribs to match his ego. But not before sending Kaito away with a black eye, a swelling bruise on his side, and a chipped tooth.

~

Yagami found himself walking down the street, away from Tender when he felt it. Rather, when he lost the feeling. He’d felt fairly normal tonight, no rowdy customers and he’d made decent tips. However, that feeling of content was soon swallowed by nothing. A void that was unfillable. His chest felt constricted but there was nothing inside for it to squeeze. A blurry image made its way to his mind’s eye, of red, darkness, and lifeless bodies.

Immediately he pushed the thought down and quickly began tracing the crowd for a proper distraction. A cat to pet, a girl to chat up, a wall to punch. Anything, really, but the wall sounded like the best option.

Then, when his eyes landed on a familiar bright shirt and broad shoulders, something in him leapt in elation. Kaito was close enough to a wall, at least.

“Hey, jackass!” He yelled, kicking a trash can and sending it Kaito’s way. The larger man gracelessly dodged the metal can then turned to him with a scowl. Yagami growled back and soon the emptiness was filled with pain, and the memories drowned in adrenaline.

It would be enough to last him the night when he was nursing a busted nose and scrapped knuckles.

~

Round fifteen saw the two of them nearly killing each other, Kaito punching Yagami with a vicious uppercut, blood flying from his nose.

“And stay down, asshole!”

This was also the first time Yagami met Matsugane, Kaito could only hope this time the kid would take the hint now that his boss involved himself.

~

Yagami didn’t take the hint.

Kaito had been reading when he suddenly found weight on his shoulders and thighs squeezing around his neck. He had not been expecting to get jumped while reading an adult magazine in an alley. He also didn’t expect Yagami to use his momentum from the fall to successfully flip them both over and onto the pavement.

Round twenty, start.

~

After round twenty, Kaito took to reading in more populated areas, reputation be damned.

He was doing just that in public park three, snickering to himself as he turned pages in the 4-koma series he was reading. He didn’t care how simple the story was, it amused him dammit.

So, it took approximately five minutes before Kaito noticed someone clearing their throat. Looking up he spotted a familiar face and jacket; his own personal demon was playing with a rubber band.

“Having fun?” The sarcasm dripped from Yagami’s mouth, eyeing the comic with a form of disdain only stuck-up pretty boys could manage. Kaito grunted.

“Yeah, and I ain’t fighting you until I’m done, so beat it.”

Yagami scowled, not that Kaito could see it. Before either one could do anything, the rubber band he’d been playing with flew out of Yagami’s hands and slapped Kaito in the dead center of his forehead.

Kaito startled. He looked at Yagami with disbelief all over his face. Yagami’s own face was shocked, a signal that it was a genuine accident. Then the younger male got a look at the red welt forming on Kaito’s forehead and busted out laughing.

That round was short, ending with Yagami tied to the swing set by his jacket.

For once, the loss was worth it.

~

Apparently, the “Death from Above” tactic wasn’t exclusive to round twenty, either. It happened again during round thirty. (And round thirty-four, and thirty-nine, and forty-)

~

Fighting in Tender was the only thing both Yagami and Katio could agree on; don’t do it. It was Yagami’s main source of income, and Kaito, despite all his antagonism with the kid, didn’t want to see him get fired. Likewise, Tender was one of the few places Kaito could relax without getting jumped (save “Round One”). However, despite this agreement, Tender wasn’t a stranger to fighting. It was only a matter of time before someone started a bar fight. Yagami didn’t even mean to end up fighting Kaito, or he him, they were just naturally drawn to each other whenever a battle started. They ended up beating most of the fighting patrons whilst also taking sucker punches at each other whenever they got too close.

Kaito won against Yagami, both in terms of punches and number of opponents beat. However, they both lost to Jo Masuda, who made them both stay and help clean the place up, without pay.

~

“Hey, bastard!”

Kaito had just turned around when Yagami clothes-lined him. He hit the pavement with a gasp then struggled up. He looked just in time to see Yagami turn the corner with a wink and cheery wave.

“Oh hell no.” Then Kaito was up and running after him, leaving behind very stupefied grunts.

~

“Why the hell are you here?” Yagami blinked and then looked over to see Kaito, who had just entered the arcade. The older male was leaning against the crane machine, eyebrow raised and looking confused. Yagami was currently at the console, hands on the controls. He gave a frown.

“Why else? I’m bored.” He went dropped the claw over the stuffed animal he was aiming for then cursed when the thing dropped it, this time to close to another plushy. Kaito snorted.

“Seriously? You play these things? You know they just eat your money, right?”

“I told you, I’m bored.” Yagami cursed again when the other plushy got in the way. He’d go after a different one, but that plushy was the only one of its kind in there at the moment. Kaito rolled his eyes. He sat there for about ten more mintues, watching Yagami try and fail to get that single plush.

“Dude, you suck.” Yagami glared at him, before stepping back from the controls and gesturing to the machine.

“Alright, then. You do it since you Yakuza think you’re so good at everything.” Kaito was half tempted to wipe the disdainful look from Yagami’s face, but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin the novelty of actually being near the kid and the two of them not punching each other’s lights out. Instead, he ignored the (childish) quip and took over the controls.

Twenty minutes later found the two of them competing to see who could get specific plushies first, leaving a very confused employee when the two of them gave the plushies back later, once again with Kaito as the winner.

~

It was around round fifty-six when Yagami tried to clothes-line Kaito again. Kaito wasted no time suplexing Yagami into a dumpster.

~

Matsugane looked up as Kaito stumbled into the office, face brusied and swelled and his lip split. He raised an eyebrow at the many red patches of blood on the youth’s shirt.

“What the hell happened? Your shirt looks more maroon than white, Kaito.” Kaito’s eye twitched, but was surprisingly calm when he answered.

“That damn Yagami kid. Keeps jumping me, sir. I still won, though.”

Ah, yes. The thorn in Kaito’s side. It was funny. Most punks loved fighting Kaito, for some reason the young man just had a face that pissed people off. However, most of those groups only needed to be beat by him once for them to figure out he was way out of their league. That he was practically the coming of the second dragon.

Yet, that Yagami boy didn’t seem to take a hint, even after Matsugane had talked with him. It seemed that no matter how many times Kaito put him down he got back up even faster and stronger than before. Then again, the more Kaito fought him the faster he got as well, the better he got at reading the boy and his tactics. Hell, he’d seen Kaito pull off a move or two that the kid had used, in one of the few times Matsugane had witnessed a brawl between the two.

Fire and gunpowder the two of them, and, as Matsugane watched Kaito put ointment on his wounds, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of explosion was at the end of it all.

A bomb, or fireworks?

~

Elsewhere Yagami was working the night shift at Tender and Masuda had to wonder where the kid got the eyepatch.

~

Round fifty-seven found Kaito getting his head smashed by two trash can lids, Yagami playing them like symbols. It was straight out of a cartoon.

So Kaito treated him like a cartoon and busted one over his head.

~

Round sixty was the round Kaito jumped Yagami first. Rushing by and scooping the youth up in his arms then dumping him in the deepest, dirtiest puddle he could find.

After what happened during round fifty-nine, the one Yagami called “The Panty Incident”, he figured he deserved it this time.

~

“How long are you gonna keep playing around with that Yagami kid?” Higashi asked as he and Kaito made their way down Tenkaichi. His aniki raised a brow at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why do you keep putting up with his bullshit? He disrespects you, mocks you, insults you, jumps you every chance your back is turned. If you don’t do something about him he’s just gonna keep giving you trouble, Aniki.” Kaito pursed his lips at that. He knew Higashi was right. It wasn’t very Yakuza-like to let some punk kid keep bothering you and not show them their proper place, beneath your shoe with their head in the pavement.

Yet, whenever the thought would pop into his head, the thought of literally busting Yagami’s skull and reminding him he was a _civilian_, he felt ill inside. He wasn’t sure when, but he started to enjoy the little fights they would get into, whether it was with their fists or in the arcade. Kaito had gotten so used to people deferring to him that he forgot what it was like when people saw him as an opponent rather than a walking force of nature. What it was like to have a regular guy come at him because they thought they could beat him, to push him to his limits and make him think on his feet. At some point he’d stopped wondering why that punk ass kid wouldn’t stay down to wondering, even anticipating, where and when he’d pop up next. It was a game to him, to them, and he had a feeling Yagami was enjoying it as much as he was. He couldn’t tell Higashi that, though. He’d probably go after Yagami himself, just so the kid would stop pestering him (though he had a feeling that at this point Yagami had enough experience to even beat Higashi’s ass).

Thankfully, Kaito didn’t have to say anything, since in the next instant the very devil they were talking about came barreling into him at high speed.

(Turns out Yagami was being chased by some thugs, too many for him to handle alone, and all three made quick work of them. Then Kaito and Yagami started fighting again when Yagami called Katio “a surprisingly useful wall”. Higashi left them there to go to a cafe.)

~

Round seventy was one Kaito wasn’t too proud over. It was just a regular fight between him and Yagami, at least it should have been. However, Yagami’s attacks were reckless, easy to read despite their speed. He was hurting himself in the fight rather than Kaito and the big guy was actually starting to worry. Getting hurt because of a missed hit wasn’t anything unusual, but when you missed a hit and punched the wall anyway instead of stopping was when he had to question if his opponent’s priorities. Yagami would hit the ground and kick off walls too hard, too fast. Sometimes he’d skid past into a roll and nearly dig his nails into the concrete. More than half his wounds were from sloppy form than any hits Kaito landed.

It was when Yagami hit the ground again, this time scrapping his palms across it to push himself up that Kaito put his foot down.

“Alright, I think that’s enough.”

Yagami looked at him with narrow eyes.

“Hell no. I can keep going.”

“Not for long if you keep that shit up,” Kaito said, pointing to his bloody palms, “Look, I don’t know what’s going through your head, kid, but whatever it is it’s making you sloppy. I don’t like beating sloppy fighters.”

“Fuck you! You think you’ll beat me!?” Yagami charged him, but instead of dodging Kaito stood his ground. Yagami hit him with the force of a small car, surprising considering his scrawny frame, and Kaito grunted from impact. Then he wrapped his arms around Yagami in a bear hug and held on. Yagami struggled in his grip, a snarl like a feral animal escaping his mouth.

“Let go! Get off you fucking prick!” Kaito didn’t let go. If anything, he held on tighter. Yagami kicked harder, screamed and cursed louder. He was like a wolverine, but still Kaito held on. For nearly thirty minutes Yagami fought, his anger rolling off him in waves and heat. Thankfully he did settle, panting and heaving and, sobbing?

Gently, Kaito put him down, Yagami’s legs giving out and him settling on the ground. He wouldn’t look at him, his face shadowed by his hair, completely mussed from his earlier struggles.

“Hey,” he said, his voice a form of soft Yagami didn’t think possible, “What’s wrong?” Surely Kaito didn’t hurt him that bad. Yagami’s taken worse from him.

Yagami didn’t answer. At least, he didn’t think he did, until he heard the mumbles.

“Mom. . . Dad. . .” Alarmed, Kaito lifted Yagami’s face. He started at the sight of his eyes swelling with tears and cheeks reddening. Yagami, realizing what Kaito was looking at him for, pushed him, hard. Kaito landed on his rear.

“Fuck you!” Yagami screeched and ran off.

Kaito had sat there for some time, long enough for Higashi to come looking for him. He had won that round, yes, but why did he feel so bad about it?

~

They continued to fight, but Yagami didn’t let up. If anything, he only got worse. It was to the point where he nearly knocked himself out against a wall.

It was time to stage an intervention.

“The hell are you getting so worked up for, Kaito?” Hamura asked when Kaito came to the office late at night, “If the kid wants to die that bad, let him. It’s not your problem. Didn’t the boss talk to him once already?” Kaito felt something boil in the pit of his stomach. Something about the idea of Yagami dying, being left in some random alley like so many others, didn’t sit well with him. The thought pissed him off. The idea that Yagami, tenacious little fuck that he was, just dying and being forgotten to Kamurocho’s underbelly, to its sprawling streets and alleys, made him sick.

“Kaito, what’s wrong?” Matsugane’s voice brought him back to reality and his mission.

He bowed to his patriarch and father figure. He was quick in explaining, watching as Matsugane’s face went from shocked to seething to worry.

“I see. Yes, let’s go see Yagami-kun, then.” Not even Hamura’s shocked face deterred Kaito, not with his patriarch on his side, and certainly not when it meant saving Yagami from his own personal demons.

~

When they had arrived at Yagami’s apartment, Matsugane insisted on talking to him alone.

“You’d only agitate him.”

He’d been in there for twenty mintues, and Kaito had heard all manner of yelling and cursing, though he couldn’t make out exact words.

Another ten minutes found the yelling had stopped, five more and Matsugane was walking out of the apartment. His brow was creased with agitation, but the worry in his eyes was clear to Kaito.

“Well,” he asked, anxious, “Is he gonna stop?” Matsugane sighed, looking much older than Kaito had seen him.

“I don’t know. Yagami has a lot of problems going through his head, demons that he’s been struggling with for some time. In fact, I think all this fighting has been his way of coping.”

“Coping? With what?” The older man shook his head.

“I can’t tell you that, it’s not my story to tell.” Something in Kaito’s stomach fell through. The implications of what Yagami had been doing, of what he’d been fighting Kaito for, why he started fighting Kaito, were beginning to connect. It all made too much sense for Kaito’s liking.x

“Does he have a death wish or something?” Kaito had tried to make it sound like a joke, to brush it off as Yagami just being a rebellious teenager.

Matsugane didn’t answer.

Kaito wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

~

One month. It’d been one month since Kaito had brought Matsugane to talk to Yagami and the younger male has yet to appear.

Kaito fought a group of about ten thugs during that time. It wasn’t nearly as fun as he hoped, you think they’d learn to get a little creative with their environment.

~

The next time he saw Yagami was the first time they didn’t fight each other.

A rival family had jumped him and some of his subordinates, clearly bent on taking them out permanently. A group of thirty and they managed to take out ten, not even half.

“Shit,” Higashi cursed under his breath. How much longer until back up arrived? He’d called nearly twenty minutes ago, dammit.

He turned to Kaito, intending on suggesting a retreat when he saw a thug behind him with a gun. A gun pointed straight at the back of his head.

“Kaito!” It wasn’t Higashi who yelled. Instead Kaito spun around just in time to see a blur rush in and knee the goon in the face, sending the gun out of his hands and skidding across the street.

Yagami landed, then twisted his body around so he was facing towards the outside of the circle, his back to Kaito and his group.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to space out, dumbass?” The words were scolding, but held little venom. Yagami had bite, but this time it was aimed in a completely different direction. Kaito could work with that.

“Not sure. How about you start fighting instead of running your mouth, pretty boy?”

“Only if you think a wall like you can keep up.”

Kaito could, indeed, keep up. While their opponents had been expecting a force of nature like Kaito, they weren’t expecting the absolute feral storm Yagami was. Kaito had power, Yagami had speed. It went quick after that, both of them taking a good chunk of the rabble out with Higashi and the other subordinate taking care of any stragglers. While Kaito performed frontal assaults, Yagami was quick to slide behind him and protect his back. If Yagami was surrounded, Kaito would charge straight through to give him space. A weakness spotted; a weakness covered. The two were dancing around each other with an ease that would have left many allies jealous and enemies seething. All that fighting had taught them the other’s blind spots, what needed covering and when they needed to move to give the other room.

Matsugane watched from the sidelines as the group dwindled and the last thug was kicked to the curb. It was sight to see as three Yakuza and one civilian cheered in victory. An even bigger sight as Kaito, still clearly riding the high of their triumph, picked Yagami up and swung him around. The younger laughed.

“Get off me you lug!”

Kaito doesn’t release him, but does put him down only to give him a wide grin.

“What the hell was that?” He asked.

“What was what?”

“That leaping knee kick, man. I knew you could get vicious but damn, I think you broke his cheek.”

“Like I care.”

“Of course, you don’t, you jackass.”

As the two continued to banter back and forth, Mastugane stepped forward to meet them. Kaito’s grin didn’t falter as he faced his boss, but Yagami quieted. This got Kaito’s attention as he looked at the younger man.

For a moment nothing was said, then Yagami bowed to Matsugane.

“I hope you can forgive me for a while ago. You’re right, I was getting reckless. I wasn’t thinking of the consequences and was putting unnecessary stress on Kaito.” Surprised, but pleased, Matsugane gave a laugh.

“Ha! Don’t mention it, kid. But am I the one you should be apologizing to?” He lifted an eyebrow, then gestured to Kaito. The Yakuza man gave him the same look, though it was somewhat diminished by the teasing grin on his face. Yagami felt his cheeks heat up.

“Right.” He turned to Kaito, “I-I really am sorry. You were right, I was getting out of line.” He then bowed to him, startling Kaito and everyone else.

“Thank you, for not only putting up with me, but also for looking out for me when I couldn’t look out for myself.” There was silence. Kaito wasn’t sure how he wanted to respond to the heartfelt apology. Never did he think he’d be seeing this side of Yagami. He always thought the only way they could talk would be through competition. Honestly, he was mildly uncomfortable with this change of attitude. Uncomfortable, but not displeased.

“C’mon, you might be a pain in the ass but that doesn’t mean you deserve to hurt yourself like that.” Yagami looked up at him. Kaito smiled.

“We all got things we don’t like admitting to ourselves, you know?” Touched, Yagami looked down quickly, hoping the others wouldn’t catch his soft smile.

“So, does this mean you’re gonna stop jumping me?” Yagami made a humming noise, Kaito leaned closer, hoping to hear his answer.

Then Yagami’s fist shot out and jabbed Kaito in the abdomen. A gasp left his lips and he held his stomach as he went down on one knee. Yagami laughed and danced away before anyone could grab him.

“Not yet, I’m not. I’m having way too much fun.” Kaito was still holding his stomach as he looked up. He wasn’t hurt, not really, but it did catch him off guard. The little shit stood a few feet away from the group, a playful smirk on his mouth.

“Though, I suppose I could tone down on the name calling. I’m too old to be doing that anyway.” His hands went into his pockets, looking for all intents and purposes like any other teenager, cocky and confident. Kaito was about to make a jab back, when there was a beep.

Yagami pulled a phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it. He clicked his tongue.

“Shit. I’m gonna be late at this rate.” Kaito raised a brow.

“Late? It’s not time for Tender to open yet.” Yagami laughed at that.

“I have more than one job, you know. Have to pay the bills somehow.”

“Seriously? You make time for more than one job?” Kaito scoffed. Yagami stuck his tongue out with a glare, but there was no malice in it.

“Duh. I have other things to do besides beating your ass into the pavement.”

“That’s my line, you shit!” Instead of quipping back, Yagami smirked, his eyes sparking, a clicking ignition.

“Guess that means you’re not allowed to die until I beat you, Kaito-_san_.”

He stared at the teenager, confused by his words, until he remembered the thug that nearly shot him. The one Yagami had kneed in the face to protect him. Something warmed in his chest, a flame of challenge billowing. Yagami turned, seeing he got his point across, and rushed down the street. Kaito stood, watching him go. Matsugane looked at him, curious about how he took Yagami’s parting words.

What he saw was a fire in his eyes, one that matched the same sparks in Yagami’s, his own grin mirroring the teenager’s. Yagami had ignited the fuse, Kaito had fanned the flame, and Matsugane looked forward to the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! I just finished Judgement some time ago and what a ride it was. What really stuck out had to be Yagami and Kaito's relationship, they're just so wholesome and funny together I had to write something. Sorry for the angst towards the end, it just kind of slipped through. . . '_';
> 
> On the bright side, who can resist a protective Kaito? (Don't lie. You know he would be.)
> 
> Also, I made this because this fandom is small and we need more fics.
> 
> This is also the first fic of mine that is not crossposted to Fanfiction because there is no category for it, though I might slip it under the Yakuza category later. Maybe.


End file.
